GUILTY?
by loverskeeper
Summary: Seto returns after 5 months and finds out that he has only 1 month to prove Joey's innocence. Better Summary inside. SxJ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: Seto returns to Domino after 5 months to find that Joey is in prison for killing a loved one. All Joeys friends have turned their back on Joey. Seto ony has 1 month to prove Joey's innocence if he can.

Chapter One

He had only been gone for five months and everything has changed. He went away to make some connections for his company and when he left everything was going fine. He was in love with the boy that had captured his heart. Now everything was wrong. The one that he loved was in prison for murder. Everyone had turned against his love and it didn't look good for him. How could things change so fast in only five months?

Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba were just coming back from their five month stay in America. Seto went there because he was trying to gain a string foothold in the America's gaming world and it was looking good. After five months of deliberations he and the Game World of America had come up with a deal that would triple his profits in three years time. He was happy but all he wanted to do was get back to his lover Joey Wheeler. They have only been together a year before Seto took off.

Seto wanted to take Joey with him, but Joey declined because his sister was coming to Domino and Joey wanted to spend time with Serenity. Seto knew that Joey didn't have much time with his sister so any time he got with her he took.

Seto had tried to keep in touch with Joey the five months he was gone but sometimes he forgot. He had told Joey three months ago that he didn't know if he could be in touch with him and Joey didn't mind. That is why Seto loved Joey he was always so forgiving. Of course, Joey had a temper and that is what drawn Seto to Joey, his fiery temperament. Their rivalry had become a very passionate romance. Seto was never bored when Joey was around. Joey was also very protective of those he loved and would do anything for those he loved. That is why Seto could not believe what he heard when he retuned to Domino and the only one to greet him was his body guard Roland.

When he saw that Joey was not there Seto knew something was wrong. His heart sank into his chest. He looked at Roland, his body guard knew what he was asking, and he had to tell him the awful news.

"Mister Kaiba, sir this is hard for me to say. Mister Wheeler is in prison. He had been there for the last three months. He is in prison because he has been charged for the murder of his sister. I have made arrangements for you to see him in the morning." Roland said. He saw his employer look at him and he swore he saw rage.

"No way would Joey kill his sister. He loves her. He has been set up because he is my lover. Everyone knows that. Someone is trying to hurt me through him. I won't allow it. Get our people on it now. Joey will be out of that prison by tomorrow morning!" Seto shouted and it echoed in the parking lot.

"Sir, He confessed to it. He never said why but he had pleaded guilty and I have people looking into it, but it doesn't look good. Serenity Wheeler was killed two months ago in the apartment where she was living with her brother. Her death was at 2:34 am. The person who killed her did not break in to the apartment and the only other person in the apartment was Joey. When he was asked about it he said he did it but like I said he never said why." Roland told him what had happen that awful day.

Seto stood there in shock. He even forgot that Mokuba was there until his brother squeezed his hand. He looked down and saw tears in Mokuba's eyes. Serenity was a good friend to Mokuba and now she is dead. How could this happen? It couldn't have been Joey, it just could be. Seto knew that because Joey loved Serenity as much as he loved Mokuba and he could not kill Mokuba. Seto looked at Roland.

"I know Joey did not kill his sister. I will find out what is going on since I have morons working for me. Now I want you to take Mokuba home I have some people to talk too. Have a car meet me at Solomon Mutou's Game Shop in two hours." He said as he walled away as Mokuba shouted his name. He looked back and looked at him and Mokuba ran up and hugged his brother.

"I believe you too, I know you will find out who is responsible for this. I love you big brother." Mokuba then ran back to the limo and got in and it drove him home. Seto's heart ached as he watched the limo take his brother away. He didn't know how anyone could believe Joey killed his sister. He was going to find out answers if it was the last thing he would do.

Joey sat alone in his prison cell because he was considered a threat to the other inmates. He could not believe where he was and how he got here. No one would belived him if he told them, not even Seto and that hurt the most. Everyone else had abandoned him because of what he had done but he had to do it. He tried to explain it to them but they didn't listen. He wished that he could take it all back but he couldn't. He did what he did and now he had to pay the price, his life was going to be taken for the death of his sister. His sentence was in one month. That all the time he had in the world and now no one would hear his story. He had failed, he was a failure and now more then his life hanged in the balance.

Tears ran down his face as he thought of her. How could Joey do this? He loved her and now she was gone. He and Joey did fight about them going out but he proved himself to Joey. He and Serenity were made for each other. He knew that he would marry her, but now that dream was gone and he didn't know why. He could go and ask Joey why he did this but what would that do? He looked at her picture and sobbed, how could Joey take away his love. Duke Devlin was a broken man as lay on his bed trying to get over the love of his life.

In the dark, someone laid and shivered. Why has this happen and would, they get out. What was going to happen? The door opened and the person is dragged out of that room and dragged into another. The person had no memory, no idea what was going on and no hope.

A man laughed as he watched his plan break up so many lives and he would never be caught because he made sure there would no trace that would lead back to him. He just had to stand back and watch the ones he wanted revenge on lives go to shambles. He got up and left the room and placed his bandana back on. He had to go and make sure that his 'wife' was doing well.

At lot has happen in the last two months. A murder, a confession, and a community of friends lost in the chaos and now mystery man. What is role in this and what is going to happen next? The only way you will now is to stay tune for the next installment of GULITY?

**Next Chapter: Seto talks to Joey's friends and visits Joey himself but it doesn't go well. The mystery man tries to help his 'wife' remember him and the mystery person is revealed.**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Two

Seto had reached the Game Shop. He stood outside wishing that everything that he had learnt was a dream. He hoped when he opened the Game Shop's door he would see Joey sitting there joking with Yugi. He sighed and he opened the door and heard the bell go off. He noticed that no one was at the front counter. He heard footsteps upstairs as they came down the stairs. He saw Yami came to the counter and Yami was shocked to see him there.

Yami looked at Kaiba. He knew that the CEO was in America for business. He probably came back when he heard the news about Joey. Yami still can't believe what his former friend had done. It almost destroyed Yugi to know what had happen to Serenity Wheeler and who did it to her. Yami stood there staring at his former rival.

"What can I help you with today, Mister Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Cut the crap Yami. I came here for answers. I heard from Roland this morning that Joey is in prison. He told me what Joey had confessed to doing. I know there is no way in hell that Joey would kill his sister. Now tell me what the hell happen that night now!" Seto shouted. He knew Joey was innocence he just had to prove it.

"You are the genesis here Kaiba, you figure it out. We are done with Joey. He killed his sister in cold blood. Yes when Yugi and I heard, what he was charge for we didn't believe it. We went to visit him, Joey saw us only to tell us he didn't want us to visit him again. We have never went back to see him. He told us that he was guilty, that he had killed Serenity. He said that he was mad and his anger got the best of him and he threw her against the wall. He then said he took her body and slammed it again against the wall repeatedly until she stopped moving and breathing. He didn't seem upset by it at all. After that and the evidence against him we had come to believe that Joey Wheeler is a murder." Yami said. He looked Kaiba in the eyes. "I never want his name uttered in this store again. Now either order something or get the hell out of here."

Seto looked at Yami and saw pure hate in his eyes. He had never seen that before. Seto nodded and left the store. He saw that the car was waiting for him. He entered it and ordered the driver to take him to Domino Prison he had to find the underlying cause of this before it was too late.

Joey was sitting in cell. He couldn't sleep because of nightmares. He still couldn't understand why this was happening until three days ago when he had a visitor came to see him. Once the visit was over Joey had, a little more info on what was going on and he couldn't do anything or tell anyone or more people would be hurt or killed. Joey hated the position he was in but it was too late to take anything back he just hoped that those he loved and cared for were all right and that soon everything was going to be okay. The guard came to his cell and told he had a visitor. Joey sighed and stood up so the guard could put the shackles on and took him to his visitor.

Across town, a young woman woke up with no knowledge of where she was, who she was or what had happen to her. She knew that her whole body was in pain and her head hurt. The light drifting in from the windows hurt her eyes. She went to cover her eyes with her hand and saw a gold band on her left ring finger. She knew what this meant she was married but to who.

A man walked into the room and saw that she was awake. He walked up to her but made sure that he didn't hurt her or scare her. "Claire, you're awake. I didn't think you would ever wake up baby." The man said.

_Claire_ the woman thought. _That is not right. I know that I don't know my name but I know that my name is not Claire. _She looked up at the man and knew that he was not the man she loved but she didn't know why. She knew that this man was her only way out so she had to be Claire until she could escape but she had no idea where to go. That was something she would worry about later.

"I'm sorry I have no idea who you are or who I am. Can you please tell me what happen to me?" She asked.

"I know you must be scared baby. I will tell you but if it gets to be, too much I will stop. Let's begin with who I am and who you are. I am your husband Keith Howard and you are my wife Claire Howard. We were high school sweethearts. I was four years older then you but you didn't care you were in love with me. I was a senior on the football team. I was a quart back and you were a freshman and a cheerleader. We met a pep rally and ever since then you had my heart and I had yours. That was until your brother tried to stop us from being together." He stopped and she looked at him and wondered why he stopped talking.

"Why did you stop? It had something to do with my brother right. What happened to him, is he okay?" She didn't know why she felt pulled to the man who was her brother. A person she didn't remember but she knew that if her brother was in trouble she would move heaven and earth to save him even though she didn't remember his name.

"I stopped because you are in the way you are because of your brother. He didn't want us together so he tried to talk to you. He wanted you to leave me but you wouldn't so he attacked you. He said you would listen to him. I tried to stop him but he had friends that jumped me. I am so sorry baby that I let him hurt you but I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you again." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

She fought back and her blood boiled. She knew that this wasn't true her brother wouldn't have hurt her he would die first. "That can't be. I know my brother and he would not hurt me. He couldn't, he loves me. You need to stop telling lies and tell me why I don't remember anything before I cry for help. My brother is a good person; now please tell me the truth." She said as she begins to cry.

He knew that he had to calm her down before her memory started to heal and she would truly remember. "Baby, I am sorry to upset you. I know that all of this scary but I promise that soon you will be better. I am going to get you a glass of water and let you rest for awhile. Later on we'll try again and see if you have remembered anymore."

He left the room and got her a glass of water before he took it to her he dropped a sedative into and let it dissolve. He took her the water and watched her drink it and once he knew she was sleep he made a phone call.

"It isn't working. She is fighting her placed memories with her real ones. If she remembers who she is, we are all screwed and I am not going down for you. You better make sure that her placed memories take affect soon or I will have to do her in." Keith hung up the phone and paced around the room. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He hoped that this plan pans out or people are going to die by his hands starting with his wife.

Joey walked into the visiting center and saw the one person he didn't want to see. He wished that he could just go back to his cell but he knew that he had to see him eventually. Joey was lead to a metal chair that had handcuffs on the arms and on the legs. Once Joey was secure, the guards backed off so Joey could talk to his visitor. Joey looked at his visitor for a second then his eyes dropped as he stared at the grayish floor.

Seto watched as Joey was cuffed to the chair. It hurt to watch the one he loved be treated as if he was a criminal Seto knew that Joey was innocence why could no one else see that Joey had to set up. Things just didn't add up but no one saw that. Seto did and he was going to get Joey to tell him what happened so he could save the life of his love. Joey looked at him once but now he was looking at the floor Seto just wished that Joey would look at him.

"Joey, please look at me. I need to ask you something." Seto asked.

"If you came to ask if I did it I will tell you as I told everyone else I did kill my sister. You should go now Kaiba don't want to waste anymore of your time." Joey said never looking up from the floor.

"Joey I know you couldn't have killed Serenity you loved her too much. I know that you must be here because someone is forcing you to confess to a crime you didn't commit. I just need you to allow me to help you Joey. I love you and I won't let you throw your life away just because someone is forcing you." Seto said. His voice was soft and full of love and pain.

"You just don't get it do you. You weren't there Seto so you don't know what went on that night. Serenity and I had words. She wanted to marry Duke and I told her no. She said that she would do it anyways. She went to leave and I couldn't let her so I grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. Once she hit the floor, I picked her up and threw her again and I did this until she died. I made sure that she didn't throw her life away by marrying Duke. Now tell me if I am here because of someone else. I killed her because I could. Now leave Kaiba I am through with you, with everyone from my past and don't come back because as of now I will not accept any more visitors. Guards take me back to my cell." Joey said.

The guards un-cuffed Joey and shackled him back again. Seto was asked to leave the visiting room. He had a small smile on his face because he knew before he left that Serenity was engaged to Duke but they didn't tell anyone but him and Joey. He now knew that Joey had been set up now he just figured out who and why and time was not on his side.

Joey was lead back to his cell. He didn't fall apart until the guards were gone. Joey hoped that Seto would understand that he was in prison because of someone else he just couldn't tell him. Too many lives were at stake. Joey let silent tears fall as he picked up a letter and the context made him angry but also brought him a sense of peace at the same time. He hoped that Seto could help him but he knew that time was not his friend and in less then a month Joey would be dead for the murder of his sister.

Claire woke up and went to find the bathroom. It was funny she knew how to do stuff walk, eat, drink, use the restroom, but she couldn't remember her name. She didn't remember being married but she did remember that someone asked her hand in marriage and she accepted. She knew that her brother was happy for her; he wasn't upset like Keith said. As Claire walked around the corner, she passed a mirror and she saw herself. She let out a small gasp.

She had short black hair. Her nose was thin, her eyes were almond shaped and her eyes were a bright green. She knew this was not her face. She didn't know why but something in her told her this was not her but if this was not her who was she. Was there people out there looking for her? Did anyone know she was missing? If the boy she loved and her brother loved her where were they or were they just figments in her mind. She was so mixed up. She went back to bed and she hoped that when she woke up things would be clearer.

A man set at his desk and watched from a monitor. He was watching Claire Howard, Joey Wheeler, and there were countless monitors he had installed in the Kaiba Manor. Soon his plan would be known and the mighty will fall and he won't have to lift one finger. He laughed, as he played with so many lives not caring who lived and who died; it was a game to him and one he would win.

**Next Chapter: Seto finds a trail, Claire tries to remember who she is, Joey gets another letter and the man behind the desk makes a visit to see Joey, but who is this mystery man.**

**Please R&R**


	3. Author's Note

A/N: I am putting this story on hiatus. I will start back up in the middle of December. I am doing this because I have been struggling with school work, writer's block and work. I hope you all understand. I will work on chapters but I won't update until the middle of December. I thank all my readers and reviewers.

Loverskeeper


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Three

Seto was in his office going through last week's finances when Roland walked in with a package. Seto had paid top dollar to get Serenity's autopsy report. He knew that Serenity was alive. He didn't know how he knew it, but he knew that Joey did not kill his sister. He just needed a place to start and he hoped that he was looking in the right direction. Seto knew because Joey pleaded guilty he would be sentence by a judge and not a jury, this meant that evidence wasn't used.

Seto had bribed the coroner for the report, which wasn't hard to do because the coroner had gambling debts that had to be paid. Once Seto had, the report he would hoped it would help free Joey from prison. Seto open the report and read it thoroughly so he didn't want to miss any details. He read the report repeatedly and he found what he needed. He knew it was not enough to release Joey from prison but it was a start.

Claire had wakened up again and she noticed that Keith was out again. He didn't seem to be there much and she didn't mind that. She knew that he wasn't telling her everything about herself so she couldn't believe him. Claire knew that the girl she saw in the mirror was not her. Her reflection was that of a stranger. She didn't know how she knew that she just did. She remembered someone from the dream she had that night. It was man, the one she loved. He smiled at her and told her to come home, but where was home.

She got up and walked around the small home. Nothing remaindered her of who she was. There were no pictures of her at all; there were no pictures period. That seemed odd to her. Claire saw the clock and noticed it was one o'clock in the after noon. Something told her that she had to meet someone from lunch. She always met him for lunch. She didn't know why but she got up and started to leave but Keith was coming in.

"Where were you going?" He asked.

"I believe I was going to meet you for lunch. Don't we always have lunch about this time?" She asked. She felt fear as she felt his gaze on her.

"Yes, but we have it here, so tell me where were you going Claire?" He asked again.

"I told you I thought we were going out for lunch. I am sorry Keith, but I am having a hard time remembering. I will ask you next time." She told him as she left the room. She felt defeated. Keith watched her walk away. He knew that if he didn't get her under control the plan he and his boss worked so hard on would be in shambles and he would be to blame.

Keith followed Claire back inside and when he did he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Listen to me, your brother and his friends are looking for you and if they find you they will hurt you. You need to stay here to remain safe. I can't lose you Claire." He then kissed her hard on the mouth and he left the house again.

Claire knew something wasn't right and when he kissed her, she knew that she had to get out of there. The only thing is that she didn't know where to go. There was also doubt in her head because what is Keith was right and her brother and his friends were after her. She was confessed but she knew that she couldn't rely on anyone because she couldn't trust anyone but herself and that was something else she was beginning to doubt.

Joey had received another letter. He read it and tears ran down his face. He hated the person behind the letters. He wished that he could just tell everyone the truth so he could stick it to his tormentor. He hated what has happen to his life and the lives of those he loved and cared for. Joey was lost in thought when the guard told him he had another visitor.

"I told you that I don't want to see anyone else." Joey said in a whisper.

"Well to bad, your visitor wants to see you. Now get ready you know the drill." The guard said. He opened the cell door and got Joey ready to see his visitor. He didn't like Joey, in fact the guard hated Joey because he had a daughter that was Joey's sister age. He made sure to tell Joey that he soon would die for murder of his sister. The guard had Joey ready and led him to a secure room so he could visit his guest.

Joey's eyes went wide when he saw who was there to visit him. The man just smiled. He gestured for Joey to sit down. The guard led Joey to a chair and secured him to the chair then the guard left the room.

"I know you are wondering why I visiting you, well it has to do with why you are here. I know that you didn't kill your sister and you know that as well. I also know that you have been getting letters telling you all about her new life. I just wanted you to know that with one little favor to me I can have you out of here and back with your sister and the murder convection will be off your record what do you say to that." He just smiled as he played with his hair.

"How do you know about Serenity and the letters Si…?"

"Let's not use names here, lets just say I orchestrated all of this and I can make it all go away. All you need to do is talk to your precious Seto and ask him to give up 51 percent of his company and you will be free and back with your sister. You don't have to be here or die for a crime you didn't commit. What do you say?" He asked Joey.

Joey stared at him. Did he really think that Joey would just help him take over Seto's company? Yes, Joey wanted out of prison and he wanted to be with Serenity, but he would not sell Seto out. He would just have to live with the life he had, a life that would be over soon.

"Listen to me you freak, I will not help you at all. I don't care if I do die at least I'll know that Seto's company will be safe. You can take your deal and shove it up your ass." After that Joey singled to the guard, he was done and he was taken back to his cell. His visitor left but he would be back soon. He knew that Joey would soon cave in he just had to ump the antae and he would have Kaiba Corp.

Joey wanted to contact Seto but he couldn't allow anyone else he loved to be hurt. His knew his sister was out there but had no idea where. Joey was between a rock and a hard place and just wondered which one would be the first to crush him and what was left of his world.

Across town, Seto was developing a plan to save his love and prove that he is innocence and that Serenity was still alive. He still had no idea how to do that and he was now realizing that he would need help. He was Seto Kaiba and he never needed help but this was something that he could not do alone. The limo stopped and he was in front of the Kame Shop again. He hoped that Joey's old friends could help him for Joey and Serenity's sake. He opened the door and walked in sat down. He waited for the others to get there. He just hoped they would help; he needed them as well as Joey. He hoped that they would listen. He just watched the clock and waited.

**Please R&R**

**Next Chapter: Seto shows the others what he had found, some believe him, some don't, Joey visitor comes back, Claire worries that someone in her old life needs her and Keith decides that he and Claire need to move out of Domino before her memory returns.**

A/N: I am sorry that I didn't do any updating in December, I got sick and could do not writing. I will keep be updating every week until this story is done

Loverskeeper


End file.
